1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to method and structure for positioning a headlamp on a front section of a vehicle body when assembling the vehicle body with the headlamp.
2. Description of Related Art
In a process of assembling a vehicle body, a front end module which includes a radiator core support and other parts such as a bumper fascia is put together with a front section of the vehicle body. Automotive headlamps are attached to the radiator core support in the front end module.
Japanese Patent Application Publication Laid-Open No. 2002-264745 discloses a structure, in which a bumper fascia provided with headlamp attachments, is put together with a front section of the vehicle body.